villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Claire Brewster
Claire Brewster is the secondary antagonist of the Beetlejuice ''cartoon. She is Lydia's rival in the real world. She constantly insults her and her friends, Bertha and Prudence. Claire is rich and lives in a mansion with her parents and their servants. She is spoiled and vain. Beetlejuice hates the way she treats Lydia and punishes Claire by pulling cruel pranks on her. She is also Beetlejuice's second rival, as well. She was voiced by Tara Strong (then known by her maiden name, Charendoff), who also voiced both Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein on ''Drawn Together, Lena Dupree in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, and the Arkhamverse and Injustice versions of Harley Quinn. Biography ??? Personality Claire is a typical spoiled princess, being overindulged by her wealthy father. She believes everything should go her way, and because of that, she clashes with her classmate, Lydia. She hates Lydia with a passion (and the feeling is mutual) and swears to embarrass or outdo her at all costs. Claire is also a treacherous, narcissistic person who believes she is the prettiest, beloved, and most popular girl of all times, although it is clear that nobody in her school or class likes her (except for maybe a very small number of girls). Claire is not only egotistical and overly vain, but she is also cruel, pitiless, unapologetic, and incredibly obnoxious, so she shows no redeeming values whatsoever. She is remorseless for what she does, and despite all the times Lydia and Beetlejuice (under Lydia's persuasion, of course) have saved her from danger, she still keeps her hostile personality. She is also very vapid and a total airhead who cares only about looking good and being popular (which she is not). Her personality is similar to other queen bee characters such as Angelica Pickles from Rugrats and All Grown Up, Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls, Heather Duke from Heather, Mindy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, and Penelope Lang from Atomic Betty. Appearance Claire appears as "Valley Girl", she speaks with a Valley Girl accent, is seen with blonde "barbie-like" hair, has very tanned skin (though she is Caucasian) and when not wearing her school uniform, she wears a pink, girly dress. Trivia *She only apologizes once: to Alex, from Scandinavia, (see Foreign Exchange episode) for humiliating her in a fit of jealousy (as everyone says Alex is prettier than Claire), after experiencing what its like to be a foreign exchange student in a trip to Scrunglevania (a village in the Neitherworld via Lydia and Beetlejuice). But of course, she tells Alex to keep it a secret. *In many ways, Claire actually flips the archetype of the spoiled rich child on its head. In most cases, this type of character, despite his or her meanness and cruelty, is very popular among his or her peers and has many friends surrounding him or her to join in on tormenting his or her target of choice. However, in Claire's case, she is a very rare case of the spoiled rich child who actually has few to no friends at all because of her meanness and cruelty. *Is the greatest golfer in the Peaceful Pines Country Club (obviously via distracting insults, cheating, and sheer luck), and became a golf-trophy in the Neitherworld for the Wormwood Golf Tournament. Beetlejuice only plays to win her out out of the fear she'd drive him crazy for the rest of his afterlife if she doesn't get out of the Neitherworld, even though Claire thinks the whole tournament is a dream (Lydia wins and tells the brat on return to the Outerworld that she fainted from a heatstroke, and BJ makes the lie convincing with a "Sunburn" face). *The pranks BJ insists on pulling on her that Lydia disapproves include: **''Giving her a "swirly" (apparently)- Stage Fright, Foreign Exchange'' **''Scaring her head off Shakesperian style- Stage Fright'' **''Putting bugs (and other gross things he finds edible) in her clothing- Laugh of the Party, Stage Fright'' **''Delivering a slimy pizza (with "extra toppings") to her door- Laugh of the Party'' **''Putting her in a "first-class" electric chair- Foreign Exchange'' *She is commonly mistaken as the main antagonist. However, Scuzzo the Clown is the main antagonist since Claire only makes a few appearances throughout the show. Plus, Scuzzo had bigger plans than anyone else. External links *Claire Brewster in Bullies Wiki Category:Rivals Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Envious